Tsuki no Kage
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Ce sang sur ses mains n'est pas le sien. Et quand il entend ce grognement amusé à l'intérieur de sa tête à chaque fois et à chaque instant, tout lui semble clair. Et il comprend. Il n'est pas seul. Et il a besoin d'aide. Pour vivre.
1. La Solitude

**Tsuki ****no ****Kage **- _"L'ombre de la lune"  
><em>**Genre : **UA _(mais beaucoup de termes du manga reviendront)_, Drame, Romance  
><strong>Durée : <strong>La fic comptera très certainement 31 chapitres.

**Rating : ****M **_(pas de lemon pour l'instant - je le préciserais quand il y en aura)_  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>Mouahahaha - en premier plan Grim-Ichi _(le reste c'est motus et bouche cousue! À moins que vous n'ayez des préférences, je suis toute ouïe! Comme Ulqui, vous avez des idées? Sinon je me débrouillerais ;))_

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Bleach sont bien à Tite Kubo! ... _(snif)_  
><strong>Note : <strong>Dernièrement j'avais un petit scénario qui me trottinait dans la tête. Pas pour Bleach au départ mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de fantasmer dessus ces derniers temps je me suis dit: Allez, pourquoi pas! Donc ceci est une fic sans prétention aucune. J'ai fait des recherches avec les moyens que j'avais en main mais l'ensemble étant bien trop vaste à mon plus grand désarroi, je ne garantis en rien l'exactitude des informations fournies au cours de cette fic. Je me suis décidé à faire une sorte de petit mixte afin que l'ensemble reste dans le domaine auquel je l'ai adapté. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Je sais que beaucoup réussisse parfaitement à maitriser certains domaines dont ils font mention dans leur fic comme la mafia par exemple, thème assez récurrent et que moi-même j'adore... Mais je ne suis pas ces gens-là, je les admires certes mais moi je suis juste... moi. Imparfaite + ses vilains défauts mais avec l'envie de vous faire découvrir cette nouvelle fic. D'ailleurs je m'excuse, l'orthographe et ses copines grammaire et conjugaison, nous somme ennemies. Donc je m'excuse des fautes éventuelles, je fais de mon mieux comme tout le monde! Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>_ Chapitre 1: La Solitude _<br>**_**Cette rencontre était écrite, prédestinée.**_

_Seul dans le noir  
><em>_Enveloppé dans la nuit  
><em>_L'ombre de l'Enfer qui l'emprisonne et l'emporte au cœur de la solitude et du malheur.  
><em>_Des larmes de glaces coulent le long de ses joues devenues de pierre  
><em>_Et ses mains immobiles caressent un rêve depuis longtemps parti.  
><em>_Ses yeux observent un horizon de feu qui se détache lentement  
><em>_Et l'entoure de ses doigts de couleur.  
><em>_Il veut s'enfuir vers un destin moins dur  
><em>_Un avenir heureux.  
><em>_Un endroit où personne ne sera là pour l'enchaîner à la nuit  
><em>_Qui jour après jour  
><em>_Donne l'impression de l'engloutir.  
><em>_Peut-être est-ce de la tristesse ou une plus grande peine...  
><em>_Mais cela le blesse tellement que les démons de l'ombre  
><em>_Provenant des entrailles même de l'Enfer  
><em>_Désirent l'emporter dans leur monde  
><em>_Où ses larmes de glace deviendront chez eux  
><em>_Des flammes qui brûleront son cœur et son esprit  
><em>_Pour qu'enfin  
><em>_Il ne soit plus que l'âme perdue  
><em>_D'un corps délivré de la souffrance  
><em>_D'un amour meurtrier  
><em>_Où leurs cœurs fusionnés l'espace d'une seconde  
><em>_Se sont vus déchirés...  
><em>_Par leurs différences._

Quand les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il s'avança lentement mais avec aisance malgré son _Jûni-Hitoe_ dont il était drapé jusqu'à un immense bassin taillé dans le roc et la pierre et construit à même le sol. L'espace autour était très réduit, surtout sur les côtés mais le devant permettait largement à une vingtaine de personnes de s'y tenir.

Les froissements de la traîne de son hakama superposé à celui du mo cessèrent quand il arriva enfin à destination. Il inspira longuement pour apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur et s'agenouilla près du rebord, les longues manches de son karaginu baignant sans retenue dans l'eau pure et claire. Fermant les yeux tout en joignant ses mains dans une prière muette, il laissa son énergie spirituelle s'écouler dans la pierre afin que l'eau du bassin puisse s'imprégner de son pouvoir et ainsi prendre l'éclat d'un argent pure et pâle. La voix qu'il tardait tant à entendre ne se fit point longue et résonna doucement dans un murmure, doux écho porté par le vent.

- Mon Roi... Comme à chaque journée qui se termine je ne cesse de guetter avec hâte ces maigres, mais ô combien précieux instants à tes côtés.

Un sentiment qu'il connaissait que trop bien lui donna un frisson qu'il ne put malheureusement refréner, arrachant au garçon des larmes qui troublèrent le reflet qui miroitait à la surface de l'eau. Malgré tout, un sourire parvint à se dessiner sur ses lèvres tremblantes de l'émotion qui l'habitait.

- Espèce d'idiot! le réprimanda t-il malgré l'étonnante douceur que l'on pouvait sentir dans sa voix. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà rappelé de t'adresser à moi par mon prénom?

- Toutes mes excuses, le nargua la voix avec malice alors qu'une même tendresse se faisait entendre. Mais il n'y a que de cette façon que je peux instiller en toi un semblant d'indignation. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé voir ce petit froncement de sourcil se dessiner sur ton front... Ichigo.

Le dernier mot, son prénom fut prononcé avec une passion si évidente qu'elle lui arracha un nouveau frisson si différent du premier qu'un sentiment de totale bien-être s'empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa une brise légèrement glacé venir effleurer sa nuque. Il enjoignit un mouvement de sa main à ce souffle d'air, comme pour mieux ressentir sa présence alors que cette même sensation glacé parvenait à jouer sur ses clavicules malgré l'étonnante couche de vêtements, balayant les mèches d'un roux fauve le long de sa nuque.

- Sh... Shiro! Il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller.

- J'aurais préféré écouler le temps qui m'est imparti à tes côtés.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible...

La voix d'Ichigo s'était rembruni, alertant Shiro qui montra son inquiétude en faisant souffler une brise plus glacé que la première sur le jeune homme devant lui.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes Ichigo? Demanda t-il doucement dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Mais la question était tellement récurrente ces derniers temps qu'il aurait pu ne rien lui demander, le rouquin n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à le lui rappeler simplement pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette peine qui le blessait intérieurement.

- Cesse de me poser la question alors que tu en connais déjà la réponse. Shiro... tu sais que je l'ai souhaité autant que toi.

- Je le sais mais il ne se passe pas un jour depuis celui-là sans que j'éprouve la peur de te voir me haïr pour ce qui est arrivé.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Crois-moi Shiro, il n'est pas arrivé le jour ou j'éprouverais ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de haine à ton égard. Mes sentiments pour toi sont bien trop fort.

- Et les miens encore plus...

- Je le sais... À présent je dois y aller. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Je compte sur toi.

- Toujours...

Le rouquin s'éloigna finalement, non sans un dernier regard au reflet qui n'avait eu de cesse de le dévorer avec passion.

_**~OO~OO~**_

Il était debout. Seul avec pour seul compagnie son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Un reflet sans visage. Juste cette bouche, cette gueule aux babines retroussées en un un rictus moqueur laissant deviner un profond ressentiment.

- Ce n'est pas moi... Ça ne peut pas être moi! S'écria mentalement le garçon avec effroi.

Pourtant la chevelure était la même, pareille à un ciel bleu en été. Si ce n'était maintenant l'image d'un monstre baignant dans le sang de dizaines de cadavres déchiquetés. Un monstre aux yeux cobalt comme les siens. Plus métalliques. Et plus meurtriers.

- Ce n'est pas moi... ce n'est pas moi...

- Je le sais bien...

Grimmjow releva soudain les yeux pour ne distinguer que l'éclat étincelant de deux orbes ambrés, qui le regardait avec une certaine douceur. Et devant la force et l'intensité d'un tel regard, le bleuté se sentit trembler. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Du moins ça ne l'était plus. Il en avait pris l'habitude. Il l'appréciait même. Et à chaque cauchemar qui se terminait, il y avait ce regard. Insondable. Et l'ombre qui l'entourait et qui soustrayait son visage à sa vue ne faisait que rendre ces nuits plus frustrantes encore.

Et de nouveau, il posa cette question.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Qui je suis importe peu...

La voix était claire et chaude. Une voix d'homme.

- ... J'attendais votre venue.

Quand Grimmjow se réveilla en sueur ce matin là, il comprit que ce n'était encore que l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter ces mains moites avec avidité à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de sang sur le dos de ses mains, de ses paumes, entre ses doigts et à l'intérieur de ses ongles. Il n'éprouva aucun soulagement à la fin de son inspection. Il savait au fond de lui que ce cauchemar n'en était pas vraiment un. Ce matin encore, il sut ce que le journal citerait en première page. Des meurtres inexpliqués, sauvages. Il tremblait. De peur et d'excitation à l'idée qu'il puisse en être l'auteur.

Il fixa d'un œil hagard l'horloge accroché sur un mur. Il était 8h25. Il avait encore du temps mais il était évident que regagner le sommeil n'allait pas être une tâche des plus facile.

- Autant que j'aille me préparer. Comme ça il ne pourra rien me reprocher cette fois.

Décidé à se lever, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et entreprit de prendre une douche bien chaude afin de soulager ses muscles crispés et tendus, gardant quelques minutes ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Il en ressentit le plus grand bien et sortit quelques instants plus tard, une serviette autour de ses hanches, l'eau brillant encore en fines gouttelettes sur son corps musclé et ses mèches trempées. Il s'avança ensuite vers un miroir pour une inspection et remarqua une fois encore que malgré le corps vigoureux dont Mère Nature l'avait doté, la pâleur de ces derniers jours semblait plus prononcé et marqué. Il avait presque le teint maladif.

- Merde, c'est encore pire qu'avant...

Grimmjow soupira intérieurement tout en essayant de faire fi de la peur qui avait de nouveau élu domicile dans le creux de son estomac. Il s'avança alors vers un large et luxueux placard en bois d'acajou moucheté aux poignées dorées et en sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Quand il eut boutonné le dernier bouton, il enfila un gilet gris foncé et enfila une cravate dont il enferma le bout à l'intérieur. Il termina avec un veston de même couleur que son pantalon et observa le résultat dans la glace, satisfait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et finit par glisser dans l'intérieur de sa veste une montre à gousset récemment acquise.

Quand il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon où serait servit le petit-déjeuner, il croisa une jeune employé de la maison qui sursauta, surprise en le voyant avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance, amenant un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de Grimmjow.

- Sir Jaggerjack! Nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt...

- Et bien je suis là. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt?

- Ou... Oui nous vous l'apportons tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien vous installez dans le salon.

Grimmjow ne perdit rien de son sourire alors qu'il suivait la jeune servante jusqu'à une immense table recouvert d'un fin tissu de coton blanc aux broderies d'or et où était disposé des assiettes en porcelaine et des couverts en argents étincelants. Une fois qu'il fut installé, une procession de majordomes et de servantes vinrent disposer autour de lui de la nourriture, variée et en très grande quantité. Quand on était aussi riche qu'il l'était, on ne comptait pas, c'était bien connu.

- Maître Jaggerjack, préférez- vous du Darjeeling ou du Ceylan pour accompagner votre repas?

- Du Darjeeling

- ... Avec un soupçon de gin, histoire de lui redonner des couleurs. Regardez-le, l'est aussi pâle qu'un mort.

La réflexion jeta un froid et le personnel de maison encore présent dans la pièce sursauta dans un bel ensemble avant de se regarder, une certaine peur pouvant se lire sur leur visage. Le majordome qui s'était enquit auprés de Grimmjow semblait encore hésiter. On pouvait voir ses mains tremblaient.

- M... Maître Grimmjow?

Le sourire que lui lança le bleuté laissa découvrir des canines pointues au milieu d'une dentition d'un blanc parfait.

- Tu te fait sénile avec l'âge mon vieux? Du Dar-jee-ling... nature!

- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

Le majordome - certes d'un certain âge - s'empressa de quitter la pièce, le reste du personnel sur ses talons. Un rire sardonique recouvrit leur fuite précipitée dans le couloir.

- Quelle... cruauté! Non mais sérieusement ça me sidère.

- Ferme ta grande gueule Nnoitra. Si t'avais pas la langue aussi pendue on n'en serait pas là. Alors arrête de faire chier!

- C'est ce bon à rien d'Urahara qui t'a appris à parler comme ça?

- Il vaut bien mieux qu'toi en tout cas, contrairement à lui t'a toujours le chic pour emmerder le monde.

- Ah ouais? Et bien quand t'arreteras de faire une tronche de tous les diables on en reparlera!

Grimmjow se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil fâché à celui qui était soi-disant l'un de ses précepteurs. À son âge! Et puis on avait pas idée d'avoir un look comme le sien, lui même n'ayant rien à lui envier d'ailleurs. Quand à Urahara, celui-ci occupait la même fonction mais il fallait dire que les deux hommes occupaient plus précisément une fonction de secrétaire, et ce depuis la mort de son grand-père quelques semaines plus tôt. Ces deux-là seraient les seules personnes, en qui du moins il avait une confiance absolu malgré leurs incessantes disputes, à l'accompagner durant son voyage. Un voyage qui allait les emmener jusqu'au pays du Soleil-Levant, les îles du Japon.

Grimmjow se renfonça dans son siège et se rappela alors de cette fameuse nuit-là, qui l'avait vu recueillir les dernières paroles de feu Lord Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, son grand-père.

_**XX-XX**_

_- Grimmjow, le temps presse... Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Et tu n'en as plus beaucoup non plus..._

_La voix était certes chevrotante mais parfaitement claire, et pleine de force surtout quand on voyait l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait malgré tout. Grimmjow s'approcha du lit de son grand-père et saisit entre les siennes ses mains actuellement si décharnées qui avaient jadis bâti seul, l'empire sur lequel les Jaggerjack régnaient en maître aujourd'hui._

_- Comme tu le sais déjà, il y au Japon... une grande famille de prêtres capable de te délivrer du maléfice... dont tu es victime..._

_Yamamoto dut s'arrêter, prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Malgré les airs bourrus qu'il se donnait devant lui, Grimmjow ne put lui cacher plus longtemps son inquiétude et caressa d'une main le dos vouté du vieil homme._

_- Le vieux, c'est pas la peine de te précipiter. Je vais pas clamser tout de suite. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. T'es aussi résistant qu'une mite..._

_- Petit impertinent! Il faudra que je touche un mot à Jiruga et Kisuke concernant ton éducation... Ils t'ont inculqué là de bien mauvaises manières._

_- J'tiens ça du paternel. Qui soit dit en passant, tiens ça d'toi._

_Un sourire amusé et sincère se dessina sur les lèvres minces et desséchés de Yamamoto qui inspira lentement avant de reprendre._

_- J'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires. Ils t'attendent. Ton départ se fera dans deux semaines. Tu arriveras là-bas dans un peu moins d'un mois._

_Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, surpris._

_- Pourquoi précipité autant mon départ? Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler ici, pourquoi ne pas attendre une semaine de_

_- Justement je ne tiendrais pas une semaine de plus Grimmjow! Penses aussi un peu à toi... quelque chose de grave pourrait t'arriver..._

_L'expression dur qu'arbora Yamamoto fit baisser les yeux au bleuté qui jura entre ses dents. Le vieil homme se pencha du mieux qu'il put et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, un sourire qu'il voulut conciliant sur les lèvres, remplacé très vite par une grimace douloureuse._

_- Grimmjow... je sais que tu as encore beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui t'arrive. Mais je puis t'assurer... que tout est bien réel malheureusement. Et rien dans ce pays... ne pourra t'aider à régler ton problème. Cela relève d'un tout autre monde et tu sais que je suis... bien placé pour le savoir. _

_- Le vieux... je n'ai jamais remis ta parole en doute..._

_- Tu es un bien piètre menteur..._

_- ..._

_- Fais-le pour moi... si ce n'est pas pour la famille. C'est là ma dernière volonté._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Lord Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni rendait son dernier soupir. Après ça, Grimmjow n'essaya plus de se chercher des excuses après ce qu'il vit sur le visage de son défunt grand-père. Ce sourire. Comme libéré de toute contrainte sachant l'avenir assuré._

_**XX-XX**_

- Tu es bien pâle ce matin, est-ce que tout va bien?

Grimmjow releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Urahara Kisuke, son deuxième précepteur. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Arrête un peu de lui poser des questions débiles! Tu sais très bien que s'il est blanc comme un linge c'est à cause de ce qui le

- Ta gueule Nnoitra! Juste... ferme-là tu veux? J'ai pas envie qu'on se mange sur la gueule si tôt le matin.

Grimmjow avait violemment reposé sa tasse dans sa coupelle pour accompagner ses mots et s'était levé sans un regard pour eux.

- Nous partons bientôt. Assurez-vous d'être prêt, nous embarquons à bord d'un navire marchand dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Le bleuté quitta la pièce et alla trouver Sasakibe, le secrétaire de son défunt grand-père et qui était le plus à même de gérer les affaires familiales en son absence.

- Yamajii avait une totale confiance en vous et c'est cette même confiance que je place en vous aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Ils avaient ensuite échangé quelques mots sur des affaires courantes et il rejoignit finalement ses appartements, le cœur battant. Il se félicita d'avoir empêché cet imbécile de Nnoitra de finir sa phrase, n'en connaissant que trop bien la fin. C'était juste que de l'entendre à voix haute l'écrasait toujours de cette accablante vérité. Depuis sa naissance, beaucoup avait pensé de lui qu'il n'était pas humain. Sa couleur de cheveux, si peu naturel et pourtant si belle, si fascinante, si intrigante que ça en avait effrayé beaucoup. Ses parents et son grand-père l'avait soutenu durant cette épreuve. Tous les trois maintenant étaient mort. Et malgré la présence de Nnoitra et Urahara en qui il avait une absolu confiance, il se sentait étrangement seul. Et cette solitude ne faisait que l'accabler plus encore quand il entendait à l'intérieur de sa tête ce ricanement pareille à un grognement féroce.

Dans ces moments-là, la solitude se faisait pire encore. Car plus personne maintenant, ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il subissait à longueur de temps. Ni ce qu'il voyait, et qui restait obstinément invisible aux yeux des autres.

_**~OO~OO~**_

Un peu moins d'un mois c'était écoulé et le voyage qui c'était avérait des plus éreintant malgré les nombreuses haltes, avait finalement prit fin.

Quand ils descendirent du bateau, les plaintes ne se firent pas longue à entendre.

- Merde, je voyagerais pas de sitôt tu peux me croire! On peut pas dire que c'était une croisière.

- J'ai pas spécialement envie de te contredire mais juste pour le plaisir de te faire chier je tiens quand même à te signaler qu'on a eu droit à tout les égards qui nous étaient dus. Il aurait très bien nous traiter comme de simples voyageurs.

- Et alors? J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense et de ce que t'en pense! Je leur ai rien demandé moi!

_**-**_Tu changeras jamais hein. Est-ce que ta bouche te sert à autre chose que de déblatérer des conneries à longueur de journée?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

- Rien que de t'écouter me fatigue Jiruga.

- Kisuke, tu vas me le payer!

En temps normal, le ton et la tournure que prenait la dispute des deux hommes n'aurait pas déranger le bleuté outre mesure, mais là il ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter.

- Vous allez fermer vos gueules oui? Aboya t-il soudain en direction des deux hommes qui s'étaient empoignés par le col de leur chemise. La prochaine fois que vous l'ouvrez pour vous manger sur la gueule j'm'occupe de vous réglez vot' compte! C'est clair?

Un silence s'installa autour d'eux alors que beaucoup de japonais les scrutaient maintenant avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Nnoitra et Urahara se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant de se séparer et de marmonner un _désolé_ plus ou moins convaincant. Maintenant ils se sentaient plutôt mal. Ils en avaient complètement oublié que celui pour qui le voyage avait été le plus difficile, c'était leur petit protégé. Grimmjow était devenu de plus en plus pâle à chaque jour qui passait mais avait aussi gagné en agressivité. S'ils se disputaient ou élevaient la voix un peu trop fort, le bleuté était immédiatement au tournant. La lueur sauvage qui dansait parfois dans ses pupilles ne leur avaient pas échappé non plus.

Maintenant ils étaient vraiment inquiet. Devant l'air passablement éreinté de Grimmjow, Urahara proposa de trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit et se reposer quand une voix enjoué alla les interrompre. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers un homme vêtu d'un étrange costume recouvert d'un kimomo rose à motif de fleur que le bleuté reconnu finalement comme étant un habit que portait les prêtres on'myogi. L'ensemble était dès plus atypique. L'homme quand à lui, avait une assez forte carrure et ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval, cascadaient le long de sa nuque, l'ensemble étant agrémenté de quelques petites fleurs. Malgré ses airs débonnaires, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un sérieux inébranlable.

_-_Vous devez être nos invités de Grande-Bretagne si je ne m'abuse, s'exclama l'inconnu en anglais. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kyoraku Shunsui et je suis celui chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au temple ou mon maître vous recevra. Je suppose que vous devez être Urahara-sama, Nnoitra-sama et Jaggerjack-sama n'est-ce pas?

Le brun s'était successivement tourné vers chacun d'eux à l'appellation de leur nom et accepta la main qu'ils lui tendaient pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé mais je préfère vous tenir au courant de la situation. C'est mon grand-père qui a prit toutes les dispositions pour cette rencontre alors j'vous avoue ne pas être au courant de ce qui va se passer ou c'qui m'attend exactement.

Grimmjow venait de s'adresser à Kyoraku dans un japonais parfait et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire enchanté.

- Ne vous embarrassez pas des formalités pour l'instant Jaggerjack-sama. Je suis moi-même peu renseigné quand à votre situation. Seul le maître pourra saisir la nature exacte de ce qui vous hante.

- De ce qui me hante? Répéta Grimmjow, interloqué.

- Vous êtes possédé mon ami, déclara le brun avec une expression compréhensive.

Le bleuté accusa le coup et se mit soudain à regarder fébrilement autour de lui quand deux mains vinrent se poser ses épaules. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Nnoitra et Urahara.

- On est là Grimm.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir les croire. Mais le grognement amusé qu'il entendit résonner dans sa tête l'en empêcha. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là pour lui. Ils pouvaient à peine voir ce que lui voyaient à longueur de journée alors comment pouvaient-ils.

- Messieurs, reprit Kyoraku en se tournant vers lui et ses deux précepteurs. Je vais vous demander de porter ces amulettes. Pour votre sécurité.

- Notre sécurité? Et de quoi on est censé être protéger? Gromella finalement Nnoitra dans un japonais tout aussi parfait en regardant le talisman d'un air sceptique.

Kyoraku sembla hésiter avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Grimmjow.

- De lui. Votre maître est possédé et je puis vous assurer que ce qu'il a en lui n'a rien d'inoffensif. Je peux nettement sentir son envie de meurtre.

Les deux hommes ne purent le contredire. Ils avaient pu le constater de leur propre yeux après tout. Grimmjow ressentit une certaine colère en les voyant les enfiler autour de leur cou et il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Vous faîtes quoi là? Grogna t-il entre ses dents alors que ses yeux cobalt brillaient d'une lueur sauvage.

Urahara et Nnoitra le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

- Et bien... Kyoraku-san nous as demandé de

- Je le vois bien mais j'peux savoir pourquoi vous lui obéissez?

Sa voix maintenant était haché par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge.

- Grimm, tu sais que c'est pour notre sécurité. À tous les trois. Alors calme-toi s'il te plait.

La voix d'Urahara s'était faite suppliante.

- Me calmer? J'me calmerais quand vous aurez enlevé cette putain de breloque à la con!

- Grimmjow, calme-toi bon sang!

- Ferme ta gueule connard!

Les deux hommes ouvrirent des yeux interloqués quand Grimmjow se jeta soudain vers eux sans prévenir. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent à seulement quelques millimètres de la nuque de Nnoitra quand une violente douleur éclata à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux au sol, les deux mains crispés sur la sommet de son crane. Il tenta d'aspirer de l'air quand une main vint se poser délicatement sur sa nuque.

- Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et sentit la colère qui l'avait animé refluer comme un raz de marée. Il comprit que cette colère n'était pas la sienne. Qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Il se sentit soulever avec douceur et il croisa le regard doux de Kyoraku.

- J'suis désolé. Et... merci. Merci d'être intervenu.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Par contre, il serait plus prudent que nous nous en allions maintenant.

Grimmjow acquiesça et se tourna lentement vers Nnoitra et Kisuke.

- J'suis vraiment désolé les gars...

Les deux hommes posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules. Mais leur regard était fuyant. De le constater lui déchira le cœur et il détourna les yeux. Kyoraku les emmenas devant un rickshaw tiré par des chevaux et ils s'y installèrent en silence, Grimmjow évitant délibérément le regard de ses deux amis. Le trajet dura au moins une demi-heure quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur un bord de route. Il y avait un immense escalier de pierre interminable qui semblait monter le versant d'une colline. Autour, il n'y avait qu'une végétation luxuriante et parfaitement organisée. Le chant des oiseaux se faisaient entendre dans la cime des arbres.

- À partir d'ici nous continuons à pieds. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Grimmjow entendit distraitement Nnoitra jurait sur le fait qu'un escalier de cette longueur n'était pas permit et Urahara rire de sa remarque en se cachant le visage derrière son éventail fétiche. Le bleuté se tourna finalement vers le brun, juste devant lui.

- Le temple se trouve au bout de ces escaliers?

- Tout à fait. Vous verrez, vous aurez toute l'occasion de pouvoir le visiter à votre aise.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais dîtes-moi, quel genre de personne est votre... maître?

- C'est une personne extraordinaire, déclara le brun avec une soudaine passion dans la voix. Malgré son jeune âge, il est celui qui possède le plus de reiatsu dans le clan, ce qui est tout à fait normal en soi.

- Re...iatsu?

- Oh, veuillez m'excusez! Le reiatsu est l'énergie spirituelle. Sans réiatsu ils nous aient impossible d'utiliser de sort. Pour faire simple, disons que c'est la base de tout notre système mais je comprends que tout ceci puisse vous paraître complétement étranger, c'est un peu comme si nous vivions dans deux mondes différents. N'ayez simplement aucune inquiétude, tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu.

Grimmjow acquiesça bien qu'un peu perdu et finit par apercevoir deux immenses poteaux d'un rouge écarlate surmontés à leur hauteur et à l'horizontal de deux linteaux de bois de même couleur. L'ensemble ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une immense porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le bleuté se retourne vers Urahara qui venait de poser la question.

- C'est un Shimei Torii, un portail qui fait la séparation entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel. Dans votre langue, le Shimei Torii se traduirait par... là où sont les oiseaux.

Ils continuèrent de monter tandis que Kyoraku continuait à leur expliquer le principe du portail rouge quand Grimmjow se sentit prit d'un nouveau malaise. La colère qu'il avait cru s'atténuer sembla se réveiller de nouveau et il poussa un léger grognement. Imperturbable, Kyoraku le saisit par le poignet, accentuant sa colère et il tenta de se dégager mais le brun tenait bon. Il le poussa sans se départir de sa douceur mais d'une poigne ferme afin qu'il traverse le portail de bois vermeil. Il cligna des yeux, la colère l'ayant de nouveau quittait et se tourna vers le brun qui lui adressa simplement un sourire entendu et leur fit signe de les suivre.

Juste après avoir traversé le shinmei torii, ils s'engagèrent immédiatement dans un autre escalier en pierre bien plus court que le précédent et à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant un chemin fait de dalles de pierres blanches bordé de chaque côté par des statues de chiens à l'aspect léonin, dont ceux de droite avaient la gueule ouverte tandis que les autres à leur gauche l'avaient fermé. Kyoraku les emmena vers un petit puits couvert sur leur gauche et les aida en plus de deux autres hommes qui venaient de les rejoindre, à se laver avec l'eau recueillie au fond du puits.

- C'est quoi ce cirque? Interrogea Nnoitra avec sa politesse coutumière alors qu'il dégageait une de ses mèches trempées.

- C'est un rite coutumier pour nous purifier. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir vous pliez aux règles de notre temple. C'est primordial.

Quand vint son tour, Grimmjow ressentit une certaine gêne mais il ne le montra pas.

Quand ils eurent terminés, le brun les emmena directement vers un immense bâtiment derrière lequel s'en trouvait un plus grand encore, les deux reliés par une allée clôturée et couverte. Les trois hommes ne purent s'attarder guère longtemps sur leur observation des lieux mais si il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord sans même avoir à se concerter, c'était de la beauté et de la sérénité dont étaient imprégnés les lieux.

Ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur du premier temple, durent ôter leur chaussure et se firent salués par un nombre incroyable de personnes, certains portant le même uniforme bleu nuit de Kyoraku, d'autres de simples kimonos aux motifs divers et variés.

Après avoir traverser un nombre incalculable de couloir et traverser l'allée qui reliaient les deux temples, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant deux gigantesques panneaux de bois coulissant gardés par deux hommes équipés de lance. Kyoraku s'agenouilla et Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Urahara comprirent qu'ils se devaient de faire de même.

Les gardes se penchèrent et firent coulisser les portes révélant à leur yeux une immense pièce dont le sol était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à du parquet, un bois brillant d'un marron foncée. Des bougies et des lanternes étaient disposés symétriquement de part et d'autres de la pièce, des statues d'or, des tapisseries et parchemins recouvrant les murs. Au centre de la pièce, des hommes et des femmes formaient deux lignes parfaites à la verticale au bout duquel se trouvait dans une sorte de renfoncement une personne dont le visage restait dissimulé dans l'ombre de rideaux épais suspendus au plafond.

Ils s'avancèrent, toujours à genoux - difficilement pour Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Urahara mais ils y parvinrent - jusqu'à cette personne, à la limite des deux rangées humaines qui les entouraient.

Grimmjow comprit sans même le demander, ni même relever les yeux que cette personne devait être leur chef. Il avait vu une telle déférence dans les yeux de ces hommes et de ces femmes!

Quand ils furent autorisés à se relever tout en restant assis, Grimmjow remarqua la présence de deux personnes de chaque côté de celui qui leur était inconnu. Eux aussi dissimulés dans l'ombre. Grimmjow inspira quand une voix s'éleva finalement et il se figea. Une voix claire et chaude qu'il ne connaissait que très bien pour avoir hanter chacune de ses nuits. Une voix qui faisait écho à celle de son rêve. Une voix qu'il avait cru imaginaire et qui pourtant résonnait en ces lieux avec la même puissance qu'il lui connaissait. Dans un bruissement de tissu, l'inconnu se leva, révélant à la lumière des chandelles ses yeux d'un ambre doré ainsi que ses cheveux d'un roux fauve qui descendait sensuellement sur sa nuque tandis que sur ses lèvres, se dessinait un sourire alors qu'il fixait Grimmjow.

- J'attendais votre venue...

_**~OO~OO~  
><strong>__J'ai tant espéré être avec toi  
><em>_Pour rire de nos erreurs  
><em>_Pleurer de notre solitude  
><em>_Et de notre amertume  
><em>_Sans corde, sans chaîne, ni lien...  
><em>_**~OO~OO~** _

_**... à suivre**_

* * *

><p><em>À très bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre. Pour ceux qui suivent CrossRoad, le prochain arrivera avec un peu de retard vu que je veux avancer cette fic là pour voir ce que ça donne.<br>__J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Ciao ~_


	2. Le Vide

**Tsuki ****no ****Kage **- _"L'ombre de la lune"  
><em>**Genre: **UA _(mais beaucoup de termes du manga reviendront)_, Drame, Romance**  
>Durée: <strong>environ 31 chapitres**  
>chapitre<strong>** 1 ****à**** 10: **_"Le tigre blanc de l'Ouest"_**  
>à<strong>** partir**** du**** chapitre**** 11:** encore non défini

**Rating:**** M** (pas de lemon pour l'instant)**  
>Pairing:<strong> Grim-Ichi (le reste c'est motus et bouche cousue!)

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Bleach sont bien à Tite Kubo!**  
>Note <strong>**de**** l'auteur:** Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, ce qui bien entendu m'incite à écrire la suite x)  
>à<strong> Sakura-Chan:<strong> merci pour tes encouragements, je suis du genre perfectionniste alors je prends le temps de tout bien détailler. Pour le texte en italique, il est bien de moi et je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise!  
>à <strong>Ninie-san:<strong> tu n'as pas revé, c'est bien un Shiro doux, aimant et respectueux... mais pas avec tout le monde tu comprendras pourquoi ;) et à ta demande tout en te remerciant parce que j'avais complétement oublié, un lexique en fin de chapitre!  
>à <strong>Trinity07:<strong> ça me rassure, à chaque fois que je pars dans mes descriptions j'ai toujours la hantise du : est-ce que je n'en fais pas trop ou peu... Merci de me rassurer!  
>à <strong>Ayu et TheGiminy :<strong> merci à vous aussi!

Et comme vous l'attendiez, voici le secret en parti dévoilé en ce qui concerne Grimmjow. Ichigo faudra attendre encore un petit peu! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>_ Chapitre 2 : Le Vide _<strong>_**  
>Cette sensation étouffante d'isolement, loin d'eux et à chaque instant.<strong>_

Il était subjugué par l'intensité et la beauté d'un tel regard, se refusant à détacher les yeux de ses prunelles d'un ambre doré qui étincelaient malgré le clair-obscur régnant dans la pièce. La lumière des bougies donnait à sa peau un teint hâlé des plus exquis mis en valeur par un grand kimono vermillon où l'on pouvait distinguer quelques motifs, des grues sauvages qui au milieu de branches sauvages, prenaient leur envol. Quand à son cœur, il pulsait au même rythme que le battement de ces cils autant pour se persuader que tout ceci n'était en rien le fruit de son imagination, mais bien celui de la réalité. Une plaisante réalité qui fut brusquement interrompue par un raclement de gorge discret non loin de lui. Sans même se rendre compte du sourire démentiel qui lui rongea les lèvres après cet échange, il leva les yeux vers les hommes qui se tenaient debout à sa droite et qui le considéraient d'un air indigné. En les voyant il ne put se retenir de ricaner déclenchant ainsi des protestations de leur part.

- Comment ose t-il dévisager Ichigo-sama de la sorte? S'écria une voix indignée.

- Quelle impudence! Il nous faut le punir! Renchérit un autre.

- Sa seule présence en ces lieux est un sacrilège! Il ne devrait pas être ici! Qu'il s'en aille! Continua un troisième.

La voix des hommes fut bientôt rejointe par celle des femmes, toutes aussi outrées par l'attitude du bleuté qui n'en avait cure et qui maintenant les regardait encore plus amusé qu'il ne l'était déjà, se moquant d'eux ouvertement. Cette bande d'imbécile ne voulait pas de lui ici? Il s'en moquait royalement comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui et s'amusait à leur dépend de leur contrariété. Ils voulaient le chasser? Qu'ils essayent donc et il allait leur montrer qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Jaggerjack sans en payer les conséquences. Ah, la satisfaction intense qu'il éprouverait en les égorgeant! Il se pourlécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand et aurait pu dans le seconde se jeter sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux qui criait encore s'ils n'avaient pas rapidement été interrompu.

- Vous n'en ferez rien.

La voix qui venait de s'élever, chaude et clair, claqua pourtant comme un coup de fouet pour dominer celle des autres et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le calme revint aussi rapidement qu'il était partit.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, cet homme est notre invité et nous nous devons à lui et ses amis, de leur réserver le meilleur accueil. Suis-je assez clair?

- Mais il...

- ...

- Oui Ichigo-sama. Répondirent-ils dans un même ensemble d'un air vaincu, non sans un dernier regard haineux à Grimmjow qui plissa les yeux de contentement tout en laissant échapper un grognement qui s'apparentait plus à un ricanement victorieux, un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres laissant apparaître deux canines aux pointes effilées comme des lames de rasoirs. Qu'elle était agréable cette sensation d'ivresse qui lui faisait presque oublier le sentiment douloureux d'être ainsi rejeter même par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelle ironie surtout.

Le rouquin se tourna de nouveau vers lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme pour accentuer l'interêt qu'il semblait lui inspirer et amorça le début d'un sourire dont Grimmjow parvint difficilement à en saisir la teneur. Il lui sembla un instant déceler comme une once de pitié, mais aussi de joie comme s'il semblait se réjouir de la situation tout en la dénigrant. Si seulement il savait. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher à la fois de ressentir le bonheur d'une telle providence que représentait la venue de Grimmjow entre ses murs, mais aussi le remord d'avoir à lui mentir quand à ce qu'il comptait retirer de cette situation.

- Vous devez être Grimmjow Jaggerjack-sama n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il finalement.

- C'est ça. Et les deux qui m'accompagnent là, ce sont mes nounous. La grande asperge sur ma droite c'est Nnoitra Jiruga et le blondinet à gauche c'est Urahara Kisuke.

Des soupirs exaspérés se firent entendre discrètement ponctués par un...

- Connard.

Et un...

- Imbécile

... de la part des deux intéressés qui inclinèrent la tête et quelques personnes voulurent manifester leur mécontentement devant l'attitude clairement sans gêne de Grimmjow et des deux autres ils en étaient sur, mais un seul regard d'Ichigo fut suffisant pour refréner leur ardeur et les rappeler à l'ordre. Contrairement aux autres, le rouquin à la crinière de feu était indifférent quand à leur comportement et semblait plutôt s'en amuser. Il améliora la position qu'il avait sur son coussin. Décidément, l'attitude du bleuté lui rappelait sans vergogne celle d'un autre personnage. Il éprouva une certaine amertume à cette constatation.

_**-**_Je suppose que vous avez déjà eu connaissance de la raison de votre présence en ces lieux par votre vénérable grand-père, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni-sama?

- C'est ça. Le vieux m'a dit que

- Comme peut-il avoir le culot de parler ainsi du vénérable Yamamoto-sama? Son outrecuidance est une véritable insulte à

- Makoto. T'ai-je invité à prendre la parole?

Un silence gêné s'installa alors qu'Ichigo avait dardé son regard sur le pauvre homme. Même si son visage avait gardé son expression bienveillante, ses yeux au contraire brillaient d'un dangereux éclat à la manière d'un avertissement. La menace était clair à l'encontre de tout ceux qui sans sa permission prendrait la parole. Il était las de toujours devoir les rappeler à l'ordre dès que quelqu'un avait un comportement qui ne rentrait pas dans les normes, et plus précisément dans _leurs normes__._Celui qui s'appelait Makoto, un homme aux cheveux bruns dont le nez était surmonté de lunettes à montures violettes se tassa sur lui même, baissant les yeux tout en gardant le silence, vaincu. Ichigo sembla s'en satisfaire car il reporta de nouveau son attention sur ses invités, reprenant nonchalamment comme si rien ni personne ne venait de perturber le fil de leur conversation.

- J'ai appris pour la mort de votre vénérable grand-père. C'était un homme de grande valeur à qui je vouais un profond respect. L'annonce de son décés nous a tous profondément attristé.

- Vous connaissiez Yamajii?

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire à l'entente du surnom donné au vénérable vieil homme et ignora le léger mouvement pourtant évident et pour preuve de leur réprobation dans les rangs de ses hommes.

- Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois lorsque j'étais enfant et je n'ai toujours pensé que du bien de lui. C'était un grand onmyôji, le plus grand qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

- J'suis heureux de l'apprendre...

Grimmjow savait ce qu'était un onmyôji, pour avoir entendu Yamajii lui en parlait lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses leçons, mais n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un jour il lui en avait été fait mention, le vieil homme considérant surement la chose comme inutile. En l'état des choses, de le savoir maintenant ne changeait rien non plus. Où peut-être que si finalement. Si le vieux Yamajii lui avait dit qu'il était l'un _d'entre eux__,_sa réticence quand à croire ou non dans le monde de l'occulte ne serait pas aussi justifiée. Grimmjow n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les secrets. Il enregistra malgré tout l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

- Nous avons reçu sa lettre deux lunes avant votre arrivée à l'intérieur de laquelle il nous faisait part du mal qui vous rongeait, de même que son désir de vous en voir délivré. Nous avons accepté pour la seule raison que notre famille avait une dette envers votre grand-père. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'dire que vous auriez refusé si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que le vieux qui vous l'avait demandé?

- La venue d'étrangers sur nos terres et plus encore dans nos temples n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. J'aurais refusé par égard pour leur sentiment. Vous et vos amis êtes une exception du fait de la demande de Yamamoto-sama.

- Foutaises!

Grimmjow ne put réprimer le grondement féroce qui roula à l'intérieur de sa gorge à cette révélation, devant le regard ahuri de Nnoitra et Kisuke.

- Grimm, ça va bien là ou quoi?

- Ferme-là tu veux, tu m'dérange!

- Petit con! S'étouffa le brun en s'offusquant, prêt à lui en mettre une, mais se retenant au dernier moment en se rappelant où il se trouvait et surtout devant qui. Même si beaucoup avait du mal à le croire, il avait quand même un sens de la retenue qui l'empêchait toujours d'en venir au main. Surtout avec Urahara et Grimmjow.

- Et donc? Mis à part le fait qu'on est pas les bienvenus ici...

- Grimmjow...

- ... et que de ce fait je me demande ce que je fais encore ici...

- Grimm...

L'impatience se ressentait nettement dans leur voix mais Grimmjow continua, indifférent.

-... z'avez un moyen pour me débarrasser de ce que j'ai dans... enfin la chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me possède?

Ichigo l'observa quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers l'homme à sa droite duquel il murmura quelque chose au creux de son oreille. Celui-ci s'éloigna dans une autre pièce légèrement dissimulé par une colonne et revint quelques instants plus tard, un grand objet dans les bras qu'il déposa à égale distance de Grimmjow et Ichigo. Dans un froissement de tissu ce dernier se releva, découvrant mieux ainsi la richesse de son kimono couplé d'un maintien d'une grande noblesse, s'approchant de l'étrange objet, un plateau semblant fait de jade et rempli de sable au dessus duquel se trouvait un pendule suspendu en son centre par une sorte de levier qui tenait lui même à l'aide de quatre tiges prenant pied sur les bords du plateau.

- Euh...

Okay, ce n'était pas là sa meilleure réplique, mais il se demandait ce que son hôte pouvait bien lui réserver. Celui qui était parti chercher l'étrange instrument vint s'approcher de Grimmjow à pas feutré révélant mieux ainsi son visage à la lueur des bougies. Il était bel homme, au visage angulaire et aux yeux d'un noir plus profond que l'encre. Ses cheveux d'ébène bien que semblant coiffer de manière assez sauvage, encadraient les contours de son visage dans un style parfaitement maîtrisé. Sur sa joue gauche était tatoué le chiffre 69, alors que presque la totalité du coté droit était barré de son front jusqu'à sa joue par trois cicatrices formant comme une griffure. Il tendit la main à Grimmjow qui hésita avant de s'en saisir et l'invita à s'approcher du plateau, le fit asseoir et guida la main qu'il lui avait tendu sur la poignée du levier qui se trouvait de son côté avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant son acolyte resté dans l'ombre. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, sceptique en voyant Ichigo calquer sa posture à la sienne sa main droite poser sur l'autre poignée du levier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un saban, un outil de voyance qui me permettra de connaître la nature exacte de votre problème.

Grimmjow cligna des yeux sur ces dernières paroles vides de sens pour lui et qui ne voyait toujours pas en quoi l'étrange objet allait bien pouvoir leur montrer quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il avait. Indifférent à sa mine soucieuse, Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus, à l'exception d'une légère petite ride entre ces deux sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Le temps qui passa sans qu'ils ne bougent dura trop longtemps pour Grimmjow qui commença à s'agiter, resserrant nerveusement ses doigts autour de la poignée.

- On attend quoi exactement là? Un signe du Tout-Puissant, la fin du monde?

Un murmure outrée parcourut les rangs alors qu'Ichigo souriait tout en gardant ses yeux fermés.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... et de silence.

- Ouais, mais là ça commence à faire un peu long et j'ai des crampes.

- Du silence. Rien que cela et aussi un peu de votre temps vu qu'il ne vous en reste plus beaucoup, est-ce trop vous demander?

Sans se départir de son sourire, sa voix pourtant s'était faite impérieuse et il ne put qu'obéir sous le rire discret de ceux auquel sa venue sembler poser problème, renforçant la colère qu'il éprouvait à leur égard. Il fit de son mieux pour maîtriser l'envie de les étouffer afin de faire taire ce son qui agaçait ses oreilles devenues sensibles. Il lui fut difficile aussi d'admettre que pendant un instant, la voix d'Ichigo avait fait écho à celle de son grand-père et que la mention presque sans état d'âme du temps qu'il lui restait l'avait blessé plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, accentuant le vide qui s'était déjà creuser à l'intérieur de son âme. Il se redressa pourtant et patienta, les yeux fixés sur le rouquin qui semblait avoir reprit sa méditation.

L'instant d'après, le pendule sous les yeux grand ouvert de Grimmjow commença à se déplacer, effectuant quelques balancements d'avant en arrière avant de se mettre à tournoyer furieusement.

- Il semblerait que le mal qui vous consume soit apparu après le décès de votre mère, il y a presque un an.

Grimmjow fut quelque peu déconcerté et voulut répliquer que son grand-père lui en avait probablement fait part dans sa lettre, peu enclin à croire que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il croit en son tour de magie, mais parce qu'il était surement envouté par la singularité de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux incrédules, il ne put qu'opiner de la tête.

- Votre mère avait un chien n'est-ce pas pas? Mort bien avant elle?

- Euh... ouais, mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui m'arrive?

- Votre comportement s'en est retrouvé changer, continua Ichigo comme si de rien n'était, et chaque nuit durant, vous avez été en proie à des cauchemars, teintés de sang et d'obscurité.

Grimmjow ne put retenir cette fois une exclamation étouffée tandis que Nnoitra et Urahara poussaient un juron à l'évocation de ce fait qui apparemment leur étaient totalement inconnus. Ce qui était normal vu que le bleuté n'avait jamais évoqué cela à qui ce soit, pas même à Yamajii. Dès cette instant, il se montra d'un seul coup beaucoup plus attentif au rouquin dont l'expression à l'instant était quelque peu difficile à interpréter.

- Votre mère s'est attirer la haine. Mais son décès prématurée est la cause de votre malédiction. Sa mission accomplie mais ne pouvant retourner dans son enveloppe initiale, il a choisi celui qui par le sang, était le plus à même d'être le réceptacle de son âme après votre mère.

Les yeux ambres d'Ichigo coulèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Vous.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se convaincre que tout était bien réel, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo qui ne cilla point, une lueur menaçante flottant dangereusement dans le lac profond de ses yeux bleus.

- Quoi exactement? Interrogea t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour maitriser le tremblement de sa voix alors qu'Ichigo baissait lentement les yeux vers le plateau de sable. Le pendule avait cessé tout mouvement. Sur le fond sablonneux, les contours d'un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien était apparu, tracé à l'aide du pendule par une magie qui lui était inconnu. La gueule d'un animal, véritable cerbère aux babines retroussées et aux pupilles dilatées par la rage.

- Un Inugami. Un Dieu Chien qui d'ici la prochaine lune, achèvera de dévorer votre âme et prendra de ce fait, pleinement possession de votre enveloppe charnelle.

Grimmjow peina à assimiler cette nouvelle qui lui annonçait soit disant sa mort prochaine et dans d'horribles souffrances qui sait, ravalant difficilement sa salive alors qu'il essuyait du bras les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, signe évident de sa nervosité. Il chercha à répondre quelques choses mais les mots semblaient s'obstiner à rester coincé au fond de sa gorge. Cette douloureuse sensation de vide s'intensifia alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la respiration laborieuse, ses pensées complètement en vrac alors qu'il tentait parmi cette totale confusion de ne pas éclater de rire . Il était foutu. Dans un mois il allait mourir avec l'esprit d'un maudit clébard à l'intérieur de sa tête. Dieu qu'il se sentait soudain misérable.

- Mais vous avez bien un moyen de l'aider n'est-ce pas? Autrement Yamamoto-sama ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici et surtout chez vous?

Reconnaissant la voix d'Urahara, le bleuté releva les yeux vers Ichigo qui souriait. C'était si risible que ça de le voir désespérer?

- Nous vous libérerons de l'esprit de l'Inugami, à la prochaine pleine lune.

- À la prochaine pleine lune? hurla Grimmjow en se relevant, ni tenant plus et faisant fi des exclamations qui fusaient autour de lui dans un véritable vacarme. Je sais pas si vous l'savez, ce qui serait assez hilarant puisque ce sont vos propres mots, mais je serais mort à la prochaine pleine lune!

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, il est inutile de

- Que j'me calme? Bordel de merde! Vous m'apprenez qu'il me reste moins d'un mois à vivre et vous voulez que j'me calme?

- Il ne sert à rien de vous emportez.

- Vous me faîtes chiez! Et qu'est-ce qui peut me garantir que ce qu'vous comptez faire me débarrassera bel et bien de ce foutu clébard?

- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités Jaggerjack-sama?

- J'sais même pas de quoi vous êtes capable alors comment voulez-vous une seconde que j'crois en vos putains d'anneries, de sorcelleries et autres conneries du même genre hein?

Chose étonnante, le silence s'installa alors que Grimmjow était toujours debout, fulminant de colère devant Ichigo qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux d'ambres posés sur lui, les traits si détendus de son visage s'étant légèrement crispés à ces mots et son regard l'espace de quelques instants, semblait s'être remplit d'une certaine amertume qui le rendit mal à l'aise sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment bien les raisons. Grimmjow se sentit beaucoup moins fier quand il vit à quel point le garçon donna l'impression d'être dévasté de l'intérieur rien qu'avec de simples mots. La belle affaire. Lui même était mal placé pour juger de tout ça.

- C'est à vous seul qu'il appartient de croire ou non en la spécificité de ce qui fait notre _univers_. Notre réalité peut vous paraître absurde, mais pour nous elle nous est tout à fait ordinaire. C'est là notre quotidien.

Ichigo se leva avec grâce et retourna s'asseoir sur son coussin.

- Il commence à se faire tard et vous et vos amis devaient être exténués. Allez donc prendre un peu de repos. Nous aurons l'occasion de reprendre cette discussion demain.

Grimmjow mal à l'aise voulu protester mais un simple regard du rouquin l'en dissuada. L'instant d'après, il vit les traits d'Ichigo se détendre lentement et ses yeux parcoururent la pièce d'un air détaché comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_**~OO~OO~**_

- Ce n'est qu'un conseil et il vous appartient de l'ignorer ou de l'écouter, commença Kyoraku en les menant jusqu'à leur chambre, mais si j'étais vous j'éviterais le genre de débordement que vous venez de manifester tout à l'heure. Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect bien entendu.

- Pourquoi? Pour éviter qu'un gars comme l'autre bigleux à lunettes ne me saute à la gorge?

- C'est une façon de dire les choses, mais oui vous avez visé juste.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais eu vite fait de leur sauter à la gorge bien avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le fassent.

- Aah, si seulement c'était possible... Murmura le brun dans un soupir.

- J'vous demande pardon?

- Hm? Rien, rien du tout Veuillez m'excuser j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

À ces mots, Kyoraku lui jeta un regard nonchalant, un sourire énigmatique cousu sur les lèvres au contraire de Nnoitra qui le regardait d'un air affligé et de Kisuke qui semblait complètement étranger à la situation, la moitié de son visage dissimulé derrière son éventail. Quoi, il était où le problème?

Quelques instants plus tard, le premier à rejoindre sa chambre fut Nnoitra.

- Vos affaires ont déjà été porté à l'intérieur. Une personne vous a été assigné pour s'occuper de vous dans la chambre juste à côté de la votre. Elle n'est pas encore là mais ne devrez pas tarder à arriver donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez le lui.

- Très bien, grommela Nnoitra en repoussant le shoji avant de se retourner vers Grimmjow et de tendre un index menaçant dans sa direction. Quand à toi t'as tout intérêt à bien te tenir sinon je peux te jurer que je te filerais une correction que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt.

En réponse, Grimmjow claqua des dents d'un air menaçant et Nnoitra l'ignora en faisant coulisser le shoji d'un geste sec. Le claquement du bois énerva le bleuté plus que de raison et il amorça un geste pour pénétrer dans la chambre le moins calmement si possible, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha et c'est en grondant de colère qu'il se retourna vers Urahara qui de son autre main, agitait nerveusement son éventail tout en se donnant un air indifférent.

- Je peux te parler un instant Grimmjow?

- Laisse-moi d'abord le plaisir de te faire bouffer ton putain d'accessoire là ou je pense et peut-être qu'ensuite je pourrais t'accorder un peu du temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

-Hm! Bien, euh Kyoraku-san si je puis me permettre...

- Je vous en prie.

Le brun s'effaça légèrement sur le côté et le blond entraina Grimmjow dans un couloir sombre légèrement plus loin. Quand enfin il se décida à lui faire face, le bleuté vit son air contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es constipé?

Fier de sa réplique, Grimmjow éclata d'un rire graveleux qu'Urahara ne lui connaissait pas ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il inspira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, exaspéré et pressé d'en finir pour aller se reposer. Quand il était en manque de sommeil, il était grincheux.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je trouve déjà ta situation assez critique si il faut en plus que tu en rajoutes on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui te promène avec un truc pas du tout humain dans le corps, déclara séchement Grimmjow, refroidi.

- Grimm... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu...

Le blond hésita à continuer, mais il avait connu pire et préféra continuer quitte à s'attirer les foudres du bleuté.

- Tu n'es plus vraiment toi même ces derniers temps et ça nous inquiète.

- Nous?

- Nnoitra et moi.

Grimmjow éclata de rire. Ces deux-là s'inquiétaient pour lui? La bonne blague. Il n'y croyait plus à ce mensonge là. Ça ne le rassurait plus du tout de les entendre dire qu'ils étaient près de lui. Il avait la désagréable impression depuis quelques temps que leurs paroles de soutien sonnaient creux et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, le vide de son âme s'intensifiait et se creusait davantage. La vérité c'est qu'il avait la trouille. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque mot de réconfort et de soutien lui donnait le sentiment de s'éteindre, anéantissant la part humaine qu'il restait de lui. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait la trouille de mourir avec ce vide qui creusait un puits sans fond dans son cœur. Et pour tenter de combler ce trou béant, tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire c'était de vouloir hurler et sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Pour se sentir vivant.

- Je suis sur que si le vieux ne vous l'avait pas demandé en personne vous ne seriez pas venu. T'as vu la tête de Jiruga quand le petit rouquin a dit que j'étais possédé? Je suis sur que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de prendre les jambes à son cou et de se barrer d'ici.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Grimmjow...

- Désolé mais sur ce coup là j'ai plus trop l'envie de croire qui ce soi. Si vous voulez rentrez allez-y j'vous retiens pas, mais arrêtez d'faire vos hypocrites. Surtout maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow partit rejoindre Kyoraku mettant ainsi fin à la discussion avec le blond qui soupira. Il partit immédiatement à la suite de son jeune protégé têtu comme une mule et adressa un petit sourire au brun qui semblait avoir compris qu'une dispute venait d'avoir lieu, mais eu la politesse de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'emmener le blond jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui fit part du même discours qu'à Nnoitra.

Quand le brun se retrouva enfin seul avec Grimmjow, il se placa à sa hauteur. Le bleuté qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur leva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois combien il émanait de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés une force et une assurance presque intimidante, même si ses vêtements à contrario semblaient suggérer une certaine frivolité. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans que ni l'un ni l'autre éprouve le besoin de dire quelque chose quand Grimmjow remarqua quelque chose.

- On ne s'éloigne pas un peu trop là? J'veux dire ma chambre à l'air d'être assez éloignée de celle des autres non?

- Hm, vous avez bien deviné Jaggerjack-sama. Pour vous dire la vérité, votre chambre est un peu différente de celles de vos amis.

Grimmjow flaira l'embrouille et s'arrêta net, obligeant Kyoraku à faire de même.

- Différente en quoi?

- Laissez-moi en premier lieu vous menez jusqu'à votre chambre et je vous fait la promesse de tout vous expliquer.

Un grondement sourd monta jusqu'à sa gorge, mais il acquiesça quand même malgré sa colère, pas très heureux de la tournure des évènements. Cette fois, Kyoraku était en tête de marche et invariablement son regard dévia sur sa nuque où il put voir une veine palpiter au rythme de sa respiration. Captivé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ronronna de plaisir et plissa les yeux amenant un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, accélérant sa marche et oubliant tout le reste, affamé de ce battement régulier qui résonnait jusqu'à ces tempes, assoiffé de ce sang chaud qu'il savait en abondance dans ce corps à seulement quelques pas de lui, avide de ces sensations enivrantes que lui procureraient ses crocs dans sa chair et

- AAAAAAAH! Putain de... merde!

Grimmjow s'était soudainement écrouler et avait hurlé sous l'effet d'une douleur fulgurante qui avait littéralement exploser à l'intérieur de sa tête pour se répandre dans chaque muscle de son corps. Affalé face contre terre, la respiration haché par le douleur qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique, il vit pendant quelques minutes des étoiles faire la samba devant ses yeux et ne remarqua que très tardivement la présence de Kyoraku à ses côtés, ses mains sur ses épaules. Quand il put lever les yeux vers lui, il remarqua son air faussement compatissant et il grimaça. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais il se rendit soudain compte que ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons.

- Nous sommes arrivés à temps.

- Soyez... plus... clair.

Le brun attendit quelques instants que sa respiration soit moins haché et plus régulière et l'aida à s'asseoir tout en lui désignant le plafond et les murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs le bleuté n'avait pas le souvenir d'y être entré. Il jeta un œil à ce que lui montra Kyoraku et remarqua la présence de nombreux papiers rectangulaires disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Ce sont... des o-fudas non?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, tout sourire.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné.

- C'est juste que Yamajii m'en avait parlé... une ou deux fois... il y a longtemps.

Grimmjow se passa une main sur son visage couvert de sueur et tenta de se composer un air détaché.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'qui est en moi est si dangereux que ça?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez ça?

- Tout à l'heure j'crois bien que j'étais à deux doigts de vous tuer. J'en... j'en avais vraiment l'envie tout du moins.

- Et maintenant?

- Plus rien.

Kyoraku hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Ces talismans agissent comme des charmes protecteurs et brident l'esprit qui vous possède. Ils le rendent plus sage en quelque sorte.

Le brun s'installa devant lui.

- L'esprit qui prend petit à petit possession de votre corps est un Inugami, ce qui se traduit par _dieu__ chien_. Selon nos croyances, l'Inugami prend vie lorsque de son vivant il est enterré vif par son maitre et tué afin que son esprit revenu d'entre les morts puisse exécuter sa vengeance ou agir en tant que gardien si celui-ci le lui ordonne. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, si l'Inugami ne peut retourner à son corps d'origine, il peut prendre le contrôle du corps de son maître.

- Mais ma mère n'a jamais eu aucun symptôme, en tout cas rien de ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Rien qui nous aient amené à penser que... enfin vous voyez quoi. Est-ce qu'il se peut qu'il est quand même pu la... posséder?

Le brun eut un sourire contrit.

- Votre mère est décédée. Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, de quoi est-elle morte exactement?

- De maladie.

- Alors l'Inugami n'a jamais pu prendre possession de son corps.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Pourquoi?

- Dans le cas ou ce genre de chose arrive, si l'esprit d'un dieu chien prend possession du corps de son maître alors celui-ci jouit d'une grande force et son système immunitaire s'en trouve renforcé. Si votre mère avait été possédé elle aurait tout simplement miraculeusement guéri de sa maladie.

- Et en ce qui me concerne?

- Est-ce que ces derniers temps vous vous êtes senti plus en forme qu'à l'accoutumée?

- Euh... par rapport à d'habitude, pas vraiment non. En fait si... Avoua t-il finalement devant le regard du brun.

- Et des sautes d'humeurs je présume à moins que ce ne soit dans votre nature d'être toujours aussi fougueux?

Grimmjow sentit une pointe de colère sous les insinuations de Kyoraku quant à son comportement mais il préfera l'ignorer et se renfrogna parce qu'en vérité il savait très bien que le brun n'avait pas tort.

- Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression qu'un rien m'énerve et le pire c'est que...

Surpris du silence soudain, Kyoraku pencha la tête sur le côté, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Oui?

- Le pire c'est que... pour moi il n'y a pas vraiment de différence. Entre ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas censé être, la barrière est quasiment inexistante. Je fais même plus la différence!

Kyoraku pouvait sentir sa détresse mais il savait que ses mots de réconfort n'auraient aucun effet.

- D'ici la prochaine pleine lune, tout sera fini.

Devant le regard désabusé du bleuté, il poussa un léger soupir.

- Ayez confiance en notre maître. Vous êtes ici dans un temple qui vénère Tsukuyomi no kami, le Dieu de la Lune et de la Nuit et c'est à la pleine lune que les pouvoirs de notre maitre sont à leurs paroxysmes. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire à un cas comme le votre, donc n'ayez aucune crainte tout se passera bien.

Entendre que sa situation n'avait rien d'un cas de figure unique rassura légèrement Grimmjow qui un peu plus soulagé, laissa pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'ombre d'un véritable sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Bien. Il commence à se faire tard et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je vais vous apporter votre repas mais dans notre temple ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Nous suivons un régime assez strict.

- Vous en faîtes pas ça, ricana Grimmjow, amusé.

- Je ne vais pas être bien long. Par mesure de précaution, je vous demanderais de ne pas trop vous éloigner de votre chambre. Et, ah oui! Souhaitez-vous diner en compagnie de vos deux amis?

L'expression buté de Grimmjow répondit à sa question et sur un dernier salut, Kyoraku quitta la pièce laissant ainsi le bleuté seul. Il en éprouva un certain soulagement. Un raz-de-marée d'émotions l'envahi soudain, lui donnant l'impression d'être à la fois soulagé, triste, heureux, dévasté. Malgré les affirmations du brun il doutait encore. Pourtant il savait que tout ce qu'il avait entendu et appris que ce soit par le passé ou durant cette journée, était bel et bien réel et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien remettre en doute car il savait pertinemment que la réalité ne se limitait pas à ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, surtout qu'en réalité, il percevait bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à autrui jusqu'à maintenant. Il se souvint alors de ce que son grand-père lui avait dit un jour étant enfant, après qu'il eut pleurer à cause de l'une de ses nombreuses visions.

_- Tu as énormément de reiatsu en toi et c'est à cause de ça que tu vois toute ces choses. Quand tu seras plus grand, cette énergie spirituelle sera une bénédiction. Mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'il est plus prudent de sceller ce pouvoir. Quand tu en auras réellement besoin, il te suffira de faire appel à l'étoile qui est en toi. N'oublie pas Grimmjow. Il t'appartient à toi seul de décider de faire ou non appel à cette étoile. Ne la laisse jamais s'éteindre. Ne la laisse jamais mourir._

Une étoile? Ses souvenirs à ce sujet étaient assez vague alors qu'est-ce Yamajii avait cherché à lui dire par "faire appel à son étoile"? Vaguement intrigué, il vit Kyoraku revenir avec son repas et essaya de manger de bon coeur. Quand il eut terminé, il suivit le brun jusqu'aux bains, un rotenburo comme ce dernier le lui fit remarquer. Une source chaude en plein air, une véritable exception pour ce temple car n'étant pas très commun et une véritable bénédiction aussi. Il se déshabilla dans une autre pièce en laissant ses vêtements dans une corbeille à l'intention de Kyoraku à sa demande.

C'est donc avec une serviette attachée autour de ses hanches qu'il se laissa plonger dans l'eau chaude brumeuse, appréciant l'effet apaisant des remous de l'eau sur ses muscles tendus par la fatigue et la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Il fallait avouer qu'il était difficile de supporter les_ disputes __amicales_ de Jiruga et Kisuke quand ils s'y mettaient. Appuyé contre le rebord, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et ferma les yeux, un grognement de plaisir franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres, pareil à un ronronnement. Il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil quand il vit soudain une paire d'yeux brillants luire dans l'obscurité de ses paupières refermées. Il se leva précipitamment aux aguets, scrutant le paysage autour de lui. Mais hormis le bâtiment, la palissade qui séparait le bain des hommes de celui des femmes et quelques fourrés et plantations ici et là, il n'y avait rien qui semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il se passa une main sur le visage. S'était-il trompé? Avait-il eu une nouvelle fois affaire à ses étranges visions ou se mettait-il à rêver éveillé?

Plus aussi détendu qu'au début, il sortit de la source et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se changer, enfilant le kimono de coton bleu que Kyoraku lui avait donné. Tout à coup il entendit une voix. Ses mains se figèrent sur le obi qu'il venait de nouer autour de taille. Il regarda autour de lui. Il savait pourtant que c'était inutile. La voix venait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Une voix caverneuse comme venue d'outre-tombe. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment sans même savoir où il allait. Kyoraku n'était pas dans les parages. Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il entendait des voix et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de prendre les jambes à son cou. Il regarda autour de lui. Les couloirs, faiblement éclairés se ressemblaient tous. Tout en se demandant s'il allait devoir crier à l'aide pour qu'on le trouve, il avança jusqu'à un embranchement et tourna la tête.

- AAAH!

Grimmjow recula subitement sous l'effet de la surprise, sa tête cognant douloureusement contre un montant en bois, lui arrachant une plainte sourde. Sa main sur une bosse naissante, il fixa des yeux ce qui l'avait pris de court. En plein milieu du couloir sans vraiment être appuyé contre le mur il y avait quelqu'un qui semblait attendre, aussi immobile qu'une statue. C'était vraisemblablement un homme. Malgré la pale lueur des bougies qui éclairaient le couloir, il devina un teint d'albâtre sous des cheveux noirs ébènes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la ligne de son menton. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre tout en ayant la trouille mais ça il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il s'approcha lentement comme pour laisser le temps à l'inconnu de découvrir sa présence. Mais il avait beau s'approcher de plus en plus près, le garçon restait complétement stoïque. La surprise laissa place à une légère inquiétude. Quand il fut aux côtés du garçon, il put distinguer derrière les mèches de son front des iris d'un vert émeraude lumineux, qui semblaient si vivant alors que l'expression de son visage restait complètement figé comme taillé dans du marbre. Il remarqua soudain deux légers traits verts qui traversaient ses paupières en leur milieu et à l'horizontal jusqu'à ses pommettes. Du maquillage qui avait coulé parce qu'il pleurait? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'ignorait, surement gêné qu'il l'ait surpris.

- Euh... est-ce que vous allez bien?

Le garçon resta impassible un instant avant de se mettre soudain à tourner la tête. Lentement, très lentement certes mais Grimmjow estima que c'était un bon début. Il avait été à deux doigts de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier. Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas sur lui que ses yeux se fixèrent. Son regard était étrangement immobile, fixant le vide du couloir derrière lui. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils.

- Vous

- ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE!

Grimmjow sursauta, surpris par ces hurlements soudain et se retourna pour voir quelque chose courir dans sa direction dans un petit nuage de poussière. Quelque chose car il eut du mal à définir le nom exacte de la chose qui courait dans sa direction en hurlant à pleins poumons. Pas plus haut que trois pommes, la chose avait une tête d'ours ou de lion, il hésitait quand à la signification de ces pointes hérissés autour de sa tête. Surement sa crinière tandis que son corps d'apparence duveteuse avait la couleur du miel. Et tout en courant vers lui les bras écartés il continuait de crier.

- ALERTE! ALERTE! ALER

- TA GUEUUUULE!

Alors que l'étrange chose jaune était parvenu jusqu'à l'embranchement où il s'était arrêté auparavant, un pied apparut et alla le frapper en pleine tête, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le couloir d'à côté. Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, décidément c'était sa journée, pour voir apparaître un homme, plutôt grand gaillard, robuste avec de larges épaules dont les yeux d'un rouge pétillant s'éclairèrent en l'apercevant. Ses cheveux d'un pourpre tout aussi éclatant étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Quand il s'approcha de lui à grand pas, il put distinguer des tatouages entre les mèches qui lui barraient le front.

- Ah vous voilà! J'vous ai cherché partout! En même temps, j'avoue que sans ce crétin de Kon j'aurais pu vous chercher encore longtemps qui sait, j'suis vraiment trop nul quand il s'agit de chercher ou retrouver quelque chose! Mais j'vois qu'Ulquiorra est avec vous, j'me suis inquiéter pour rien alors mais c'est Shuhei qui le cherchait par contre. Tiens le voilà qui arrive.

Encore surpris par la volubilité de son interlocuteur, Grimmjow vit un homme avançait vers eux et le bleuté le reconnut comme étant celui qui avait apporté le saban à la demande d'Ichigo. Le dénommé Shuhei s'avança jusqu'à lui pour s'incliner.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je suis Hisagi Shuhei celui en charge de votre séjour ici. Je devais vous attendre à la sortie de votre bain pour vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre mais j'ai eu un léger contre-temps. Veuillez m'en excusez.

- Pas grave.

Au moins il n'allait plus rester ignare au milieu d'un couloir à hésiter entre celui de droite, de gauche ou de devant pour regagner sa chambre.

- Vot'problème est arrangé?

- Oui.

Shuhei eut un léger sourire alors qu'il s'excusait d'un discret mouvement de tête, s'avançant pour saisir la main du garçon derrière lui - Ulquiorra s'il se souvenait bien - entre la sienne.

- Pourquoi est-tu parti?

Grimmjow sentit au son de sa voix qu'il ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Quand à Ulquiorra, il était toujours aussi stoïque et ses pupilles restaient obstinément immobiles.

- ...

- Tu t'inquiétais pour lui?

- ...

- Quand ça?

- ...

- D'accord. Il est préférable que tu restes dans la chambre tu y seras plus en sécurité pour l'instant et s'il te plait ne discute pas, tu n'as pas encore récupérer de cette dernière semaine. Tu veux bien?

Cette fois ci, Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et se laisser aller contre l'épaule d'Hisagi qui se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Renji, est-ce que tu peux raccompagner Jaggerjack-sama jusqu'à sa chambre?

- Pas de problème, de toute façon Ikkaku monte la garde avec les autres.

- Merci. Jaggerjack-sama, je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure.

- Pas d'problème.

Hisagi s'inclina et tout en se saisissant délicatement du bras d'Ulquiorra, ils s'éloignèrent. Le dénommé Renji finit par se tourner vers lui.

- Ça m'fait penser que j'ai complétement oublier de me présenter. Je suis Abarai Renji, l'un des gardiens du temple, mais appelez moi Renji tout court, j'préfère.

- Okay... Renji.

- Parfait. Maintenant allons-y.

- Attendez deux secondes!

Grimmjow venait d'attraper Renji en posant une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Qui a t-il?

Trop intrigué par l'échange auquel il venait d'assister, il se décida à l'interroger maintenant plutôt que d'attendre demain sachant qu'il n'était pas certain d'en avoir l'occasion.

- C'est qui l'garçon, celui qui ne parlait pas?

Renji sembla hésiter l'espace de quelques secondes.

- C'est Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il fait partit de l'entourage proche d'Ichigo... sama, crut-il bon de rajouter après coup. Enfin j'dis ça mais en fait il est l'un de ses gardiens, ou garde du corps si vous préférez.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Il ne m'a pas l'air très fort pourtant.

Renji éclata d'un rire franc en le regardant.

- On dirait hein? Mais détrompez vous, Ulquiorra est une véritable force de la nature et quand on le regarde se battre, c'est difficile de croire qu'en réalité il est aveugle.

Grimmjow retint une exclamation de surprise.

- Vous aviez pas remarqué je suppose, c'est toujours comme ça de toute façon. D'ailleurs, Shuhei aurait très bien pu le laisser rentrer tout seul mais je l'comprend après la semaine qu'on a eu.

- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Cette fois-ci, Renji sembla gêné.

- J'pense pas être la personne la mieux placé pour vous l'dire. De toute façon, vous n'aurez qu'a posez la question à Ichigo-sama demain et lui dire que c'est moi qui ait commencé à vous en parler.

- Et en ce qui concerne l'autre?

- Shuhei? Il est aussi l'un des protecteurs d'Ichigo... sama. - Renji se massa l'arrête du nez avec un soupir. - Et en temps normal, Ulquiorra et lui ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Ces deux-là sont un peu comme le ying et le yang, ils sont un tout indissociables. Ils fonctionnent par paire.

- Parce qu'il est aveugle ou à cause de ce... Ichigo-sama?

Renji eut un sourire.

- Oh vous savez, Ulquiorra a beau être aveugle il n'a besoin de personnes pour le guider. Ses autres sens et ses shikigamis lui sont largement suffisant.

- Shikigamis? Ce sont les esprits invoqués par les onmyogi ou tout prêtre shinto c'est ça?

- Ouais et de ce côté là, Ulquiorra excelle en la matière. Tiens, en parlant de shikigamis...

Renji s'éloigna dans un couloir et revint vers lui, brandissant la chose jaune dans son poing pour le lui montrer.

- Lui c'est Kon, un shikigami mineur. C'est surement Kyoraku-san qui lui a demandé de vous attendre parce que Shuhei ne le pouvait pas. Et pourtant... j'paris que t'étais occupé à mater le bain des filles pas vrai? Accusa t-il en se tournant vers Kon.

- Nee-san! Geigna la peluche jaune en se débattant.

- T'as raison d'appeler Rukia, ça va lui faire plaisir de savoir que tu la matais en douce. Maintenant allons-y, vous devez être épuisé.

- C'est pas faux. Je serais pas du tout contre le fait de prendre enfin un peu de repos.

- J'vous comprends.

Ils discutèrent ainsi sur le chemin du retour en passant par l'extérieur, Renji lui faisant rapidement visiter une partie des jardins du temple sous la lumière du ciel étoilé. Ils parvinrent près du bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre quand Renji se figea, Grimmjow butant contre lui dans un juron.

- Merde, vous pouvez pas faire

En relevant les yeux vers Renji, Grimmjow put voir ce qui l'avait obligé à s'arrêter.

- ... attention.

Au milieu de la cour, un homme avait les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il portait un ensemble de kimono juxtaposé moins imposant que celui qu'il avait déjà vu sur Ichigo. L'hitoe du dessus était d'un bleu azuré, tandis que sur les manches, presques vivantes à chaque mouvement de ses bras frappaient des vagues ivoirines. À partir de l'ourlet du bas jusqu'à la taille, on pouvait distinguer une nuée blanche teinté d'un gris argenté qui s'étalait comme la vapeur de l'eau chaude dans laquelle il s'était baigné auparavant. Mais ce qui était le plus flagrant à l'image de la couleur pourpre des cheveux de Renji, c'était ses cheveux mi-long et sa peau satiné d'un blanc laiteux semblable à la neige qui était tombé et que personne encore n'avait foulé du pied un soir d'hiver. Quand enfin il sembla remarquer leur présence, Grimmjow put enfin voir ses yeux. Des pupilles d'un noir profond, insondables et des iris d'un jaune safran, eux-même plongé dans ce noir profond. Le noir des ténèbres et l'éclat du soleil. Le jour et la nuit réunient dans un seul regard. S'il était certain de ne pas rêver, Grimmjow aurait jurer avoir Ichigo sous les yeux. Un sourire se dévoila sur les lèvres de l'inconnu quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

- Ha! Je rencontre enfin le fameux chiot dont tout le monde parle.

Grimmjow sentit poindre les premiers signes de contrariété. Renji le sentit en se retournant vers lui, mais n'osa rien dire. Il semblait perdu.

- Shiro-sama...

- Quoi? N'ai-je pas le droit de saluer notre invité comme il se doit?

- En m'insultant? Gronda Grimmjow en serrant les poings.

- Ha! Si j'avais voulu vous manquer de respect, j'aurais dire corniaud plutôt que chiot. L'esprit d'un dieu chien dans le corps d'un batard!

- Tu m'traites de batard?

Le dénommé Shiro lui répondit avec un sourire narquois, et Grimmjow lui lança un regard plein de mépris qu'il reçut sans sourciller. Animé d'une colère sourde, il essaya d'ignorer cette voix qui lui sussurait de se jeter sur lui pour faire disparaître cette expression moqueuse qui lui brulait les yeux. Il remercia le ciel de ne pas être seul en cet instant précis quand Renji - surement sensible à la tension entre les deux hommes - s'interposa, tourné vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Shiro-sama s'il vous plait... Ichigo-sama ne serait surement pas d'accord que vous

- Rhaaa! Ferme-là toi! Ichigo c'est Ichigo, et moi c'est moi. Si Ichigo veut être sympa avec ce batard c'est son affaire, mais moi je ne jouerais pas les hypocrites.

La vérité c'est que Shiro n'aimait pas ce gars aux cheveux bleus. Il lui inspirait un profond sentiment de dégout dés l'instant où il avait remarqué la façon dont ce dernier l'avait observé à son arrivée. Ses yeux avaient cru voir Ichigo il en était certain. Et ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

- Tant mieux, on moins ça m'donne une idée du genre de personnes qui crèche ici, vu qu'j'ai un faux-jeton de première juste sous les yeux qui se permet d'insulter les gens comme bon lui semble.

- J'm'excuse mais ta tronche me revient pas, il faut croire que c'est le destin.

- Parle pour toi crétin...

- Shiro-sama s'il vous plait...

Shiro ignora Renji en dardant un regard haineux sur Grimmjow.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Renji à son intention. Ne lui en voulez pas, il est comme ça avec toutes les personnes extérieurs au temple.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour n'pas l'avoir remarqué.

Renji esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil à l'albinos par dessus son épaule.

- Et je peux savoir qui il est exactement? J'pourrais toujours me plaindre de son comportement à quelqu'un juste pour lui faire chier.

- Je n'crois pas qu'un telle chose sera possible...

- Hé! Arrêtez de m'ignorer vous deux. Face de macaque, dis lui donc pourquoi il m'doit le respect!

Cette fois, Renji sembla gêné, hésitant avant de soupirer d'un air vaincu.

- Cet homme est Shiro-sama. Il est aussi le maître de ce temple et le frère jumeau d'Ichigo-sama.

Et devant le visage crispé de Grimmjow, Shiro esquissa un sourire victorieux bien vite balayé par un hurlement strident qui déchira l'immensité du ciel au-dessus d'eux.

_**~OO~OO~**  
>Combler le vide de ton absence en une douce illusion<br>Et disperser la souffrance de cette nuit d'été en une nuée d'étoiles  
>Tout en ramassant les fragments brisés de notre rêve<br>Dans le néant d'une obscurité profonde.**  
>~OO~OO~<strong> _

**... à suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique de Tsuki no Kage - <em>L'ombre de la lune<em>**_  
>(tiré de sources diverses : Wikipédia essentiellement)<em>

**Jûni-Hitoe**: (traduit par "douze hitoe") est le nom donné à la tenue portée par les dames de cour de l'ère Heian (794 - 1185) C'est en fait, tout un ensemble de kimonos superposés les uns aux autres.**  
><strong>** hitoe**: kimono assez long et non doublé**  
><strong>** karaginu**: (veste de brocart) dernier kimono enfilé du Jûni-Hitoe, dans les manches duquel s'emboîtent tout les autres kimonos.

**hakama**: Dans le cas du Jûni-Hitoe, le hakama est long pantalon rouge à traîne.**  
><strong>** mo**: est aussi un traîne

**Darjeeling/Ceylan**: thés noirs originaires d'Inde

**Onmyogi** : une personne qui pratique le Onmyodo est un onmyoji, spécialisé dans la magie et la divination ce qui inclus bien sur des responsabilités variées (suivi du calendrier, devoirs mystiques comme la divination et protection de la capitale contre les mauvais esprits). Un onnyoji peut convoquer et controler des shikigamis.

**Shikigami** : esprit invoqué pour servir un adepte du onmyodo. Ils peuvent prendre une gamme de formes humaines ou animales, posséder ou enchanter les gens et même provoquer des blessures physiques ou la mort.

**Rickshaw** : voiture légère tirée par une bicyclette ou un scooter _(dans cette fic, par des chevaux)_, destinée au transport des personnes.

**Koma-Inu** (traduit par "_chien de Koguryo_") : chiens d'apparence léonine dont l'un a la gueule ouverte et l'autre fermée. Ils sont les gardiens du temple.

**Shimei-torii**: portail sacré ayant la forme d'un grand portique. Peint en rouge, il servait à l'origine de perchoir au coq du village qui par son chant appelait Amaterasu Il marque l'entrée dans un sanctuaire shinto : domaine d'un kami et la frontière entre le pur et l'impur.

**Saban**: outil de voyance - plateau rempli de sable surmonté d'une balance_ (voir aussi XXXHolic vol.2)_

**Chozuya**: bassin où les fidèles peuvent se laver les mains et se rincer la bouche à l'aide d'une sorte de louche, afin de se présenter devant le kami exempts de toute souillure.

**Inugami** (traduit par "_chien dieu_") : est un type de shikigami émanant et ressemblant habituellement à un chien. Généralement, il exécute une vengeance ou agit comme gardien si l'inugami-mochi, ou « le propriétaire de l'inugami », le lui ordonne. Les inugami sont extrêmement puissants, capables d'exister indépendamment de leur propriétaire et même de se retourner contre lui. Ils peuvent aussi posséder un être-humain.

**O-fuda** : est un talisman issu d'un temple shinto. Un o-fuda peut servir de protection _(pour une utilisation personelle c'est un omamori, ce que distribue Kyoraku à Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Urahara)_, ou d'arme contre les créatures maléfiques.

**Tsukuyomi no Kami** (ou _Tsukuyomi no Mikoto_) : aussi connu sous le nom de Tsukiyomi, est le dieu de la Lune et de la nuit dans le shintoïsme et la mythologie japonaise.  
><strong>étymologie<strong>: le nom Tsukuyomi est une combinaison entre les kanji pour lune (tsuki) et lecture (yomu). Une autre interprétation dit que le nom viendrait de la combinaison entre « nuit au clair de lune » (tsukiyo) et le verbe regarder (miru).

**Rotenburo**: bain en plein air que l'on trouve dans certain onsen _(dans cette fic, on en a un dans le temple, la classe!)_

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques! À très bientôt pour la suite!<em>


End file.
